


Niente più importante

by Lia483



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e06 Enter Zoom, Hurt Barry, M/M, Missing Scene, Protective Leonard Snart, coldflash - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483





	Niente più importante

"Barry?"  
"Len" salutò il velocista, quando l'uomo arrivò finalmente ad aprirgli la porta, guardandolo confuso. Non era da Barry Allen bussare alla porta.  
Barry non disse niente di più, ma spinse Leonard indietro, contro il muro dell'ingresso, mentre la porta si chiudeva quasi da sola dietro di loro, come per nascondere alla vista di occhi indiscreti quello che stava succedendo.  
Prima che il super cattivo potesse dire qualcosa, lo baciò sulla bocca con tutta la passione di cui era capace, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno al collo e tenendolo contro il muro.  
Leonard ci mise qualche secondo a ricambiare, probabilmente perché cercava di capire cosa prendesse al ragazzino, ma alla fine gli andò incontro nel bacio, stringendolo per i fianchi. Ci misero lunghi minuti a staccarsi, solo per mancanza di fiato, non perché fossero sazi delle labbra dell'altro.  
Leonard gli lasciò un altro bacio ad un angolo della bocca prima di guardarlo in viso. "E questo è per...?"  
"Mi è stato detto di pensare solo alla mia felicità e di andare a prendermi ciò che mi fa felice... e tu mi rendi felice, Len" rispose il ragazzino con un sorriso dolce.  
Len spalancò gli occhi e anche se gli passò una mano tra i capelli con tenerezza, commentò:"Questo è troppo smielato persino per te, Barry."  
"Non rovinare i miei momenti romantici."  
Leonard sorrise al vedere quel broncio che si era formato troppo velocemente per l'occhio umano sul viso dell'altro e gli diede l'ennesimo bacio, indugiando con più dolcezza del solito, come a volergli dire lo stesso, che anche lui lo rendeva felice. Poi gli accarezzò il viso, osservandolo.  
Barry ricambiò lo sguardo, mentre piegava il viso di lato, contro la sua mano, che accarezzò con la punta delle dita sul dorso.  
"Come è andato il piano contro Zoom?"  
"Non si è presentato. Probabilmente abbiamo sbagliato qualcosa..." rispose subito il velocista, scrollando le spalle e non apprezzando il cambio di argomento. Voleva solo restare tra le sue braccia, senza pensare a niente.  
Cold fece un'espressione quasi saputa, come se se lo fosse aspettato, e Barry gli lanciò un'occhiataccia quando la vide. "Smettila di fare quella faccia. Ci riproveremo e tu non puoi partecipare."  
L'altro si staccò del tutto dal ragazzino, incrociando le braccia sul petto. "Quindi sei venuto qui per prenderti un bacio e intanto continuare a negare che vi servirebbe il mio aiuto? Sono io quello che fa i piani perfetti e tu hai deciso di affidarti ad una giornalista, la tua ex, piuttosto che a me."  
Flash si passò entrambe le mani sul viso, sentendo scivolare via quella felicità che aveva sentito tra le braccia di Leonard nell'istante in cui si erano allontanate. "Len, non è il tuo lavoro. Non è un piano di una rapina, è per fermare un velocista mostruoso più veloce di qualsiasi velocità io abbia mai raggiunto. E niente è più importante per me di non coinvolgerti."  
"Non sono da proteggere, Barry. E la spiegazione che mi hai appena dato mi convince ancora di più che dovrei aiutarti."  
"No, non voglio." Barry sospirò e si spostò di lato, verso la porta. "Ho fatto un errore a venire qui mentre sono occupato con il lavoro di Flash."  
Captain Cold lo guardò con espressione fredda e impenetrabile, le braccia ancora incrociate in una posa dura. "No, hai fatto un errore a venire qui a dirmi solo stronzate. Torna quando ti sarà tornato il sale in zucca."  
Gli occhi di Barry si fecero subito lucidi, ma non disse altro, aprendo la porta e sparendo in un lampo. Leonard imprecò, chiudendo la porta dietro di lui e appoggiandosi ad essa con una mano, mentre gli restava solo da sperare che la testardaggine di Barry Allen non lo mettesse ancora più in pericolo.  
  
***  
  
La moto di Captain Cold filava attraverso Central City, passando con il rosso e invadendo incroci, fregandosene di qualsiasi regola del codice stradale o di passanti malcapitati che si toglievano in fretta dalla sua strada.  
Due minuti prima era seduto nella sua cucina con un caffé in mano e con la televisione accesa giusto per riempire il silenzio e non sentire la mancanza della parlantina vivace di Barry che spesso gli teneva compagnia la sera tardi, quando finalmente lo liberavano da tutti gli impegni di Flash e poteva stare con lui.  
Poi improvvisamente era stato mandato su ogni canale di Central City quel servizio speciale.  
Un servizio dentro la sede del giornale locale.  
Quello che di certo era Zoom -Leonard non l'aveva mai visto prima, ma ne era più che sicuro- e Flash...  
Una scarica di terrore l'aveva attraversato, una sensazione che non aveva mai provato prima.  
Vedere Barry sanguinante e inerme, come una marionetta a cui erano stati strappati i fili, tra le mani di quel mostro l'aveva completamente spaventato.  
Si era alzato in un lampo, rovesciando il caffé e recuperando il parka blu, e ora filava verso i laboratori, dopo aver parlato con Cisco al telefono, che gli aveva detto che gli avrebbe lasciato le porte aperte, probabilmente senza aver avuto il coraggio di protestare quando gli aveva sentito usare quel tono di voce.  
Quando finalmente varcò la soglia della zona principale dei laboratori, il suo sguardo saettò su Barry, oltre una parete di vetro, senza considerare le altre persone presenti.  
Come detto, non erano importanti confrontati al suo Barry.  
Il tizio che Barry gli aveva detto essere Wells di Terra-2 mormorò il suo nome come se lo conoscesse, poi Joe West si mise davanti a lui, per non farlo passare e tenerlo lontano dal letto.  
Il super cattivo spostò gli occhi azzurri solo di pochi istanti prima di tornare a guardare Barry. "Può vietarmi di fare tante cose, detective, ma tra me e Barry non deve mettersi."  
"Ha bisogno di riposare."  
"E' lei che sta disturbando il suo riposo. Ha bisogno di me e io ho bisogno di lui. Ora si tolga di mezzo prima che io ceda all'impulso di congelarla sul posto."  
Il detective sostenne quella battaglia di sguardi ancora qualche secondo, ma infine si arrese. Non era mai riuscito ad approvare la relazione tra Barry e Snart, iniziata qualche mese prima in totale segreto, ma sapeva che niente avrebbe fatto più felice suo figlio di ritrovarsi Cold seduto accanto al risveglio.  
Dato che il velocista era ormai stabile, Cisco e Caitlin lasciarono Barry sotto la supervisione di Leonard -sicuri che avrebbe notato ogni minimo cambiamento-, spostandosi con Joe e Wells a parlare dall'altro lato del laboratorio, dove cominciò un'accesa discussione su qualcosa che a Leonard non importava neanche un po'.  
Andò a sedersi sulla sedia accanto al suo letto e passò lo sguardo su di lui, sentendo una lieve tensione scemare mentre si rendeva conto con i propri occhi che lui era sempre vivo, per quanto malconcio. Sfiorò le bende e il collare, prima di prendere la sua mano tra le proprie.  
"Mi hai fatto venire un colpo, ragazzino" mormorò, sfogando quello che aveva dentro, a bassa voce perché gli altri nella stanza non sentissero, anche se urlavano tanto forte da non far più caso a lui. "Quando ho visto... quello in televisione, che ti teneva, e tu penzoloni che non facevi niente... Ho pensato che fossi morto, ok? Mi sono spaventato perché, come nei peggiori film romantici, abbiamo litigato un'ora prima che succedesse il disastro in cui tu rischiavi di morire... E mi sono anche incazzato. Perché ti ho offerto il mio aiuto una decina di volte per il piano contro Zoom, ma tu piuttosto hai coinvolto la tua ex giornalista sportiva. Hai coinvolto Iris e tutta la squadra, piuttosto che me. So che la tua risposta sarebbe che non mi volevi mettere in pericolo. Il problema è che sei tu quello costantemente in pericolo. Non sono io che vado protetto, sei tu. E questa sarà l'ultima volta che mi escludi, Barry. L'ultima. Perché un dolore del genere non voglio provarlo mai più." Gli strinse le dita e gli sembrò che Barry facesse lo stesso, nonostante fosse addormentato.  
Sorrise appena e rimase lì, di fianco a lui, in attesa del suo risveglio...  
  
***  
  
Leonard rimase seduto lì per parecchie ore, lo sguardo fisso su Barry mentre intorno a lui continuavano a muoversi Caitlin e Cisco, per controllare i parametri vitali del ragazzino e la sua guarigione.  
Joe e Wells avevano smesso di litigare da un po', forse rendendosi conto che le loro urla non avrebbero portato alcun aiuto al velocista che si stava lentamente riprendendo. Molto più lentamente del solito.  
Era passato quasi un giorno da quando si era battuto con Zoom, Leonard stava tenendo il conto delle ore, e ancora non aveva ripreso conoscenza.  
Continuò a guardarlo, aspettando un qualunque segno di vita, ma il ragazzino era immobile, ricoperto di bende e con il collare.  
Leonard sfiorò la pelle pallida del braccio, dove fino a qualche ora prima c'era stata una vasta collezione di lividi, non sapendo più quale emozione stesse provando. Aveva attraversato ogni fase di emozioni, odiava Zoom più di quanto avesse mai odiato qualcuno, era preoccupato per Barry ma era anche arrabbiato con lui per il modo in cui l'aveva escluso dal suo piano.  
Si metteva sempre in pericolo!  
Sbuffò stressato, passandosi una mano sulla nuca.  
Cisco e Caitlin gli lanciarono un'occhiata.  
Anche se sapevano da tempo che lui e Barry stavano insieme, erano ancora un po' a disagio e Leonard non faceva nulla per tranquillizzarli. Da quando si era seduto lì non aveva fatto altro che fissare Barry con preoccupazione, per poi passare lo sguardo su di loro, guardandoli invece in modo malevolo e cattivo fino a farli sentire ancora più inutili di quanto già non si sentissero ad osservare Barry che non sembrava voler riprendere conoscenza. Avrebbero piuttosto preferito che si mettesse ad urlare e litigare che sentire ancora il suo sguardo addosso.  
Erano passati anche altri a vedere come stava Barry e Leonard non aveva mai abbandonato il suo fianco, neanche se gli veniva chiesto. Solo Barry in coma di fronte a loro aveva evitato che lui e Joe litigassero e si sparassero a vicenda.  
Finalmente, dopo più di un giorno, Barry aprì gli occhi.  
Fu Leonard a notarlo per primo. A parte qualche minuto di sonno che si era concesso sulla sedia, non aveva mai distolto lo sguardo dal suo ragazzino e quando lo vide aprire gli occhi confuso, si fece subito avanti per prendere la sua mano. "Barry."  
Il ragazzino non sorrise, forse non ci riusciva bene ancora, non sembrava stupito di trovarlo lì al suo capezzale ma solo molto felice come si poteva leggere nel suo sguardo, mentre ricambiava la stretta.  
Nel frattempo, anche Cisco e Caitlin si erano avvicinati dall'altro lato e lui girò il viso lentamente, continuando a stringere la mano di Leonard come se avesse paura che spostando lo sguardo lui potesse sparire.  
"Ci hai messo una paura fottuta" disse Cisco, guardandolo e aprendosi in un'espressione sollevata. "Sei rimasto incosciente a lungo."  
"Quanto è brutta... la situazione?" cominciò a bassa voce Barry, prima di schiarirsela.  
Caitlin gli posò una mano sul braccio, con tocco delicato. "Brutta. Se tu non fossi in grado di guarire così in fretta, sarei molto preoccupata..."  
Anche Leonard lo sarebbe stato se non fosse stato per quei poteri. Aveva osservato le lastre che i ragazzi gli avevano fatto, Zoom gli aveva anche spezzato la spina dorsale.  
"Linda... come sta?"  
Leonard alzò gli occhi al cielo, sconvolto da quell'inutile domanda, ma così tipica di Barry. Strano che non avesse prima chiesto la salute di Linda invece che la propria.  
"Starà bene, è andata da degli amici a Coast City" rispose Cisco, tranquillizzandolo su quell'aspetto.  
"Zoom...?"  
Stavolta Leonard intervenne nel discorso, facendoli sussultare tutti, visto che presi nei discorsi avevano un attimo scordato la sua presenza. O forse Barry sussultò più per il tono, visto che non aveva mai smesso di stringergli la mano e accertarsi che fosse ancora lì. "Per sua fortuna, ha deciso di andarsene." Non ci voleva un genio per capire che Leonard avrebbe voluto congelare Zoom fino al midollo.  
Cisco gli lanciò un'occhiata seria, prima di rivolgersi a Barry. "Preoccupiamoci di Zoom quando sarai di nuovo in piedi..."  
Quando Barry cercò di muoversi, Leonard si alzò per tenerlo giù e farlo solo appoggiare meglio ai cuscini, restando vicino a lui. "Non esagerare, ragazzino. Non sei ancora guarito del tutto. Abbi pazienza."  
Barry annuì, ma si vedeva che accettava quelle parole solo perché era Leonard e perché il suo tono non ammetteva repliche di nessun tipo, ma improvvisamente sembrò sbiancare, facendo avvicinare Leonard, Cisco e Caitlin con una certa preoccupazione.  
"Non mi sento le gambe..."  
Tutti abbassarono lo sguardo sulle coperte che coprivano le gambe di Barry mentre il ragazzo scuoteva la testa, con sguardo atterrito.  
"Non mi sento più le gambe."  
  
***  
  
Erano passate più di due ore da quell'annuncio e ormai Barry e Leonard erano rimasti da soli, dopo che i nuovi controlli di Caitlin avevano dato prova che quella era solo una situazione temporanea, dovuta alla ferita più grave che Barry avesse mai subito, cioé la frattura della spina dorsale. Essa era probabilmente una delle cause per cui la sua guarigione era così lenta.  
Però Barry, sconvolto, fissava ancora le proprie gambe, immobili sul materasso.  
Leonard, seduto sul letto accanto a lui, non sapeva cosa dire, quale fosse la frase giusta che avrebbe fatto bene al suo ragazzo. Non c'era nessuna battuta o nessuna frase fatta che potesse consolare qualcuno che non sentiva più le gambe. Gli passò quindi un braccio intorno alle spalle, interpretando come un buon segno il fatto che Barry non lo allontanasse, ma che anzi, si appoggiasse a lui in cerca di conforto, affondando il viso contro il suo collo mentre Leonard gli lasciava qualche bacio tra i capelli.  
"Barry, hai sentito la spiegazione di Caitlin. La tua schiena sta guarendo bene nonostante la lentezza, presto sentirai di nuovo le gambe..."  
"È il mio incubo, non poter correre più. Ho vissuto 25 anni della mia vita senza i poteri e ora, al pensiero di non averli più, sto malissimo... non potrei più essere utile a nessuno, Len..."  
"Saresti sempre tu, Barry. Eri sempre tu anche prima dei poteri. I poteri hanno solo migliorato le qualità che già avevi e ti hanno permesso di sfruttarle. Ma tu devi restare tranquillo, ok? Tu non smetterai di correre, quindi è inutile pensare a questa possibilità." Gli sollevò il viso per lasciargli un bacio sulle labbra, che Barry ricambiò dopo qualche secondo.  
Leonard sperò solo che Barry si rendesse conto, attraverso quell'unione delle loro labbra, che per lui sarebbe sempre stato importante, metaumano o no.  
E quando sentì posarsi una mano sul petto e la voce dolce di Barry che mormorava un tenue "ti amo", fu sicuro che avesse capito tutto.  



End file.
